


The Burden of Leadership

by kimpotato



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Leadership, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimpotato/pseuds/kimpotato
Summary: Jonghyun never wanted to be a leader.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	The Burden of Leadership

Jonghyun never wanted to be a leader, but he always found himself thrust into the position. Most people found him responsible, dependable, trustworthy. Jonghyun didn't have the heart to tell them that he had always been scared of the role, that he still blamed himself for what happened to his group four, five years ago. He had made them a promise, and it took him years—years!—to make good on it. And there were still days when he wondered what would have happened if he had failed them completely.

* * *

It was another taxing day at rehearsals, what with the intense choreography that their new single demanded. Jonghyun had to make an extra effort to help Dongho learn the steps—the main vocals always had the hardest time memorizing their moves among the five members. It didn't help that Aaron was feeling under the weather; their hyung had always been sickly, especially with the change of seasons. Nobody blamed him—he grew up in sunny LA, so of course South Korea's harsh and unpredictable climate took time getting used to.

They finished early in the morning, almost 2 o'clock, and Jonghyun gave some words of encouragement before sending off his members to their respective houses.

"Mingi-ya," he called out to his dormmate, "I'll just pass by the restroom. Wait for me in the car."

"Got it," the maknae answered, shooting his best friend a concerned look as he stepped into the elevator.

* * *

Jonghyun opened the faucet and splashed his face with cold water. He was exhausted, but he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep immediately when he got home. He might need to play a round or two of the new game he bought just to help him settle down. Briefly he wondered if Taeyong was still up, if he would fancy a PvP match, but then Jonghyun remembered that his buddy was currently touring the US with his new unit.

"Guess it's just me then," he sighed loudly, splashing his face with more water to help him stay energized.

"Here."

Jonghyun turned to find Minhyun, hand offering a wad of tissue to wipe his face with.

"Thanks," Jonghyun answered, gently patting his face with the tissue. "I thought you went home already. Is Aron-hyung already in the car?"

Minhyun nodded as he finished washing his hands. "Probably taking a nap already," he responded as they stepped out of the restroom.

"I hope he feels better soon," Jonghyun remarked. "I don't want him pushing himself like he did last time."

"He'll be fine." A pause. "You're the one who's pushing yourself too hard, you know."

Five years ago, Jonghyun would have denied it, said that he's all right, that he can take care of himself. But he has lived and grown up with his team, and over time they had learned to read each other's minds and feelings.

"I just want to do my best to make sure that . . ." He couldn't bring himself to finish his sentence, because how could he tell Minhyun that he was scared that they'd fail again, that their fans would turn their backs against them if they didn't like their new concept? That he would be a disappointment as a leader, like he had considered himself all those years ago? He could share these things with Mingi, sure, because they've lived together the longest, but he still couldn't be as open as he wanted with the other members.

"You're doing great, Jjuya," Minhyun broke into his thoughts. Jonghyun smiled at the fond nickname; Minhyun rarely called him that these days, but it still felt nice when he did.

"You think so?" he asked, sounding more tired than he wanted.

"Of course." Then, "I believe in you, Jonghyun-ah."

And Jonghyun remembered the time when Minhyun said the exact same thing, when he had voted for Jonghyun to be the leader of their Justice League team. "I believe in Jonghyun," he had proclaimed, and the rest of the team easily agreed, like Minhyun's words were gold.

And maybe that was what Jonghyun needed to hear. That his members, his friends—his brothers—believed in him. Even when sometimes he didn't believe in himself.

"Thank you."

And Minhyun smiled at him, in the way he usually would, as if there was no one else in the world but them, as if nothing was more important than their moment together.

"Let's eat malatang this weekend, neh?"

Jonghyun grinned. "You don't even like spicy food," he teased as they stepped out of the building.

"But you promised!" Minhyun fake-pouted, making Jonghyun laugh.

"I can't believe you still remember that."

"You can't worm yourself out of this one."

"All right, all right," Jonghyun conceded. "A promise is a promise after all."

Minhyun beamed as they headed off different directions—Jonghyun to his service car with Mingi, Minhyun to the van where Aaron had already drifted off. Jonghyun shook his head in amusement, but in his mind he was already thinking of which malatang restaurant to go to that weekend.

He had promised Minhyun after all. And Jonghyun—no matter how long it took—always kept his promises.

###


End file.
